Call of the Wild
by Takeshi of Gondor
Summary: This has nothing to do with Jack London's book Call of the Wild, except it has wolves in it and they are timeshifters. The reason I rate it PG-13 is because that's what Princess Mononoke is rated and that inspired me a little. Would somebody please R
1. To Eboshi!

AN: HI everybody! This is the sequel to A Forgotten Past (which was deleted). I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to re-post the whole thing or just a summary. Please R&R~ Matt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Flint characters or the name Eboshi (taken from Princess Mononoke) And I also credit Jack London for the title, I just thought the title fit the story pretty good, and couldn't think of anything else to call it. I also don't own Lupie, he is Ly the werewolf's timeshifter.  
  
Call of the Wild by: Matt   
Sara starred out the kitchen window and sighed. "I can't believe he left," she said to herself.  
It had been five years since Merlock, Canie, and Lupie had left to get revenge on Petra Fina for what she did to their families, and four years since she had heard from Merlock. And now that Petra and the Dark Lord were in prision Sara was starting to worry.  
Tony walked into the kitchen and looked at Sara.  
"You're still mopeing about Merlock leaving?" He asked." Come on Sara he left five years ago." Sara glared at Tony, she looked as if she were about to cry. Tony sat down next to her. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I miss him too." Sara sighed again.  
"I just wish I could see him just one more time. Hey! That's an idea, we could go find him Tony!" Sara jumped out of her seat in excitement.  
"Sara we don't even know where to start looking. Sure I wanna find Merlock too but it's a crazy idea." Tony told her. Flint walked into the room with a couple of timeshifters (including Bindi) following close behind.  
"What's a crazy idea?" he asked, having overheard some of the conversation.  
"Sara wants to go look for Merlock," Tony explained.  
"But we don't know where to start looking," Flint said.  
"We could ask Ms. Grey!" Sara proposed.  
"Yeah, she'll know!" Bindi chimed in. So the four of them headed to the computer room to contact Ms. Grey and ask her about Merlock.  
"I'm sorry," Ms. Grey said,"the last time i heard from Merlock was four years ago."  
"I was afriad you'd say that," Sara said disappointed," Did he say where he was?"  
"As a matter of fact he did. Merlock said he was near the town of Eboshi, but who knows where he and those two wolves are now."  
"Okay, thanks anyway," Sara said and she cut the communication. "Tony, Flint, start packing supplies, I'll write a note for Uncle Bernie, so he doesn't worry."  
"Packing?" Tony asked, "Where are we going?"  
"Eboshi," Sara said without looking up from writting the note.  
A few minutes later they were all ready, and were about to leave. Sara started walking down the street in the direction of Eboshi.  
"Sara, wouldn't it be easier to drive?" Tony asked.  
"Yeah, you two do have your licenses ya know," Bindi said.  
"Uncle Bernie needs the car," Sara told them,"Eboshi isn't THAT far, we'll be there in a few days." Tony rolled his eyes and he and Flint ran to catch up with Sara, with Bindi following close behind.  
  
Afew days later the tired and worn out group approach the gaint wooden gates that surrounded Eboshi.  
Eboshi was a small village, which wasn't very developed, and used no modern technology. Most of the villagers had very little money and sold various items in the marketplace for a living.  
The gaurds that stood by the gate and in the look-out post above the gate each had on a suit of armor and carried a riffel.  
Sara looked around at the forest surrounding Eboshi. She had a strange feeling that they were being watched.  
"What buisness do you have here?" one of the gaurds asked ask they approached the entrance.  
"We're looking for someone," Flint told him cheerfully.  
"Yeah," Tony added," we're pretty sure he's not here, but we're going to ask around the village to see if anyone knows where he is. "  
The guard thought for a minute. "Fine," he said, then shouted towards the look-out tower,"Open the gate!" There was a low creaking, and then the gate slowly opened. The four of them walked inside.  
"Thank you," Sara said to the gaurd. The four of them walked down the dusty road into the marketplace. "Excuse me," Sara said to a passing old woman," do you know where I can find this person?" she showed the woman an old picture of Merlock.  
The woman gasped and her eyes turned as big as saucers, "where did you get that?" she asked.  
"He's our friend," Flint told her, "have you seen him?"  
"I've seen him," the woman said," This is who the beast was before he became what he is today."  
"The beast?" Tony asked,"Merlock's not a beast."  
"Not the Merlock you knew, perhaps," the woman told him, " but he is a beast to the poeple of Eboshi. When he first came here he was as kind as he looks in that picture, but he changed. As soon as he was settled in, he told us his deepest darkest secret, that he was a vampire. He assured us that he was a vegetarian. But then he betrayed us all. One day one of our sons went out to fufill the tasks needed to make him a man, but he never had the chance to do it. We found him, dead, with teo punctures in his neck. The entire village chased that...that beast down. But as we were about to catch him, his two wolf things grew bigger (Canie-master and Lupie-master) he rode away on one of them, and now they live in the forest that surrounds Eboshi."  
"What makes you so sure that they're still there?" Tony asked.  
"Because, he has attacked others too," the woman said. The old woman went on to tell them more things that Merlock had done. Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
Meanwhile a cloaked figure walked into the marketplace.  
The figures cloak was brown. The hood covered the persons face, the sleeves were too long so their hands were covered and the bottom dragged along the ground as the figure walked(much like the cloaks that the Jedi wear).  
The figure walked up to one of the merchants booths and perchased a piece of fruit, handed the merchant some change then began to walk away. The merchant looked at the money and realized it was wood-chips.  
"Hey!" he yelled," It's him! It's the beast!" the figure threw off the cloak. It was Merlock! But not the Merlock Sara remembered.  
Hi hair was pretty much the same only shorter and messier. He had nothing on but a tan loin cloth (like Tarzan only a much lighter tan) and his cape, which was torn and faded. Merlock had cuts and scrapes all over his body, along with a few scars here and there. He also has war paint on his face and arms. Merlock had various designs of bands up and down his arms. On his face, Merlock had three red, up-side down triangles, one big one under each eye, and one smaller one on his forehead (like San from Princess Mononoke).  
Merlock saw the gaurds running towards him and he ran. The gaurds ran after, shooting their riffels at him. Merlock climbed up the sides of a few buildings onto the roof of a house close the the edge of the gate. Then, he jumped off landing on the other side of the gaint wall.  
"See?" the old woman said, "That is what your 'friend' has become." Sara walked over to where Merlock had left the cloak. She picked it up. On the ground she noticed afew splatters of blood.  
to be continued.......  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????   
So what did ya think? Loved it. Hated it. Well say so! I also need you guys's help in deciding wether or not to re-post A Forgotten Past or post a sumarry.  
Please review! ^_~ Matt  
P.S. It might take me awhile to write the next part because the preceding was all I have prewritten. But it all depends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Night of the Wolves

AN: Please R&R~Takeshi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Flint characters or the name Eboshi (taken from  
Princess Mononoke) And I also credit Jack London for the title, I just thought the title fit  
the story pretty good, and couldn't think of anything else to call it. I also don't own Lupie,  
he is Ly the werewolf's timeshifter.  
  
Call of the Wild (part2)by: Takeshi   
Tony walked up behind Sara and stood next to her.  
"Wow," he said,"I didn't know Merlock changed that much. It's almost like he's a  
fugitive. Now I'm not so sure I want to see him again."  
"If the people hate him, why does Merlock come into town?" Flint asked the old  
woman.  
"Actually," the woman said, "this is the first time in a long time he's come in the  
village. He usually hangs around the outside of the gate." the woman looked at the sky.   
The sun was starting to set, she knew it would be dark soon. "Do you have anywhere to  
stay tonight?" she asked Sara.  
"Well, no," Sara said. "We hadn't really planned on staying this long."  
"Then you can stay with me." the woman said. The five of them started walking  
down the street. "Oh, silly me," the woman said, "I didn't even introduce myself. My  
name is Toki."  
"It's very nice to met you," Sara said, "My name is....  
"My name is Flint!" Flint interrupted," and this is my friend Bindi," he pointed to  
Bindi," she's a timeshifter you know."  
"She's very cute," Toki said. Bindi blushed.   
"I'm Tony," Tony said.  
"Pleased to me you Tony. Now dear, what was it you said your name was?" Toki  
asked Sara.  
"Well, as I was saying before I was ever so RUDELY interrupted, that my name is  
Sara."  
"That's such a pretty name." Toki said. Finally, the group made it to Toki's small  
hut.   
Sara took a good look at it. The hut wasn't in the greatest condition, the roof was  
decaying, and the wall was starting to fall apart. It was near the edge of the gate.   
Someone could easily jump from the chimney to the gate.   
"I worry every night about that beast coming in down the chimney and killing  
me," Toki told Sara, noticing she was very interested in the chimney. "I have a small  
porch up there but I never go up 'cause I'm too afraid."   
They all walked inside. Toki walked over to the fire, where a pot of stew was  
cooking.   
"I put this one just before I left, so it should be done in a few minutes," she said,  
checking the stew.   
"Goody I'm starving!" Flint grinned.   
After dinner, Toki showed then where they could sleep. And soon, the hut was  
silent and everyone was asleep except Sara. Sara got up of the cot she was laying on, and  
walked up the stairs, and went out onto the porch on the roof. Up there she found Bindi,  
starring out into the forest.  
"You can't sleep either?" Sara asked her.  
"I'm to worried about Merlock, being out there in the cold with those wolves."  
Bindi told her. Just as she finished, they heard the moaning howl of a wolf.  
"I didn't tell anyone this," Sara said to Bindi, but not taking her eyes off the trees,"  
but I saw some blood around Merlock's cloak when I went and checked it out."  
"Do you think he may have been shot?"   
"It's possible I guess."  
"Maybe we should go look for him, he could be really hurt."  
"Wait, before we do anything rash, we should think about this. When they were  
shooting at him, Merlock didn't flinch or anything, in fact he didn't act like he was hurt at  
all."  
"I still want to go find him."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"I'll go get some stuff!" Bindi floated down the stairs. A few minutes later she  
reappeared carrying a flash light, some water, and a bit of food (how she managed to  
carry all that with her sort little arms I don't know).  
"Great! Now all we have to do is find him, but there's one problem."  
"What's that?"  
"The gate is closed for the night, we can't get out." They both sat down,  
disappointed.  
"I know!" Bindi said, jumping up in excitement," we're so close why don't we just  
jump over the gate?"  
"That sounds like a plan." So Bindi flew over and went over the gate with no  
problem. Sara tossed the stuff down to her. The she climbed up the chimney. It was a  
long way down. Allot longer than Sara had thought How did Merlock do it? She  
wondered. Sara closed her eyes, and jumped over the gate.  
She landed with a thud on the ground. Bindi chuckled, and then handed her the  
flashlight. Sara flipped it on and shined it around. Suddenly, she noticed a few drops of  
blood on a rock.  
"Bindi look," she said, they ran over to the rock and further inspected to blood.   
"We can follow the blood. I'm sure it's Merlock.  
  
A few hours later Sara and Bindi had been following the trail of blood all over.   
The moon was high in the sky. Sara estimated it was about midnight.   
They came to a clearing, that lead to a cave. Near the entrance they saw  
Canie-master and Lupie-master sleeping peacefully. Snuggled in between them was  
Merlock. The look on his face made them think he was all right. He looked very content  
and very comfortable, but also at the same time in allot of pain. Sara noticed he was  
sleeping in a pool of blood, and there was a stream of blood flowing down his right arm.  
"Oh my god! They did shoot him!" Sara quickly, but cautiously walked over to  
Merlock. "Bindi, hand me the water." Bindi handed Sara the canteen full of water. Sara  
opened it up and poured it on his arm and carefully washed the shot wound. "Damn,"  
Sara muttered to herself," we didn't bring anything to wrap it with." Sara wiped the blood  
of her hands on her shirt. She stopped, grabbed her shirt, and Sara realized she could use  
the shirt as a bandage. Sara ripped the bottom of her shirt in to a long strip and tired it  
tightly around Merlock's wound. She did this a couple more times until she had tied a  
nice thick bandage around Merlock's arm.   
Sara stood up and stretched out her legs.  
"I must admit Sara, you did a rather good job," Bindi said. Suddenly,  
Canie-master (from here on in I'm just going to call them Canie and Lupie, but they are  
still in master form, unless I state otherwise) started tossing and turning and wiggling  
around.   
"I think we better get out of here, before they wake up," Sara purposed. So, they  
gathered up their stuff, and walked back through the forest, towards Eboshi.  
  
The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon as Sara and Bindi climbed over  
the gate, back onto the porch. They were both so exhausted they sat down on some old  
chairs that were sitting up there and fell asleep, just as the rest of Eboshi was waking up.  
to be continued.......  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????   
  
Eee, that was kinda long. I just started typing and I couldn't stop. Sorry if it was  
too long. Okay, now it's going to take me awhile to write the rest because I don't know  
what's going to happen from here until the end. I have the last one or two parts all planed  
out but nothing before that, except the parts I've already written. So pluhhleeeeezzzzee   
be patient. Please review. ~ Takeshi   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Return to the Den

AN: READ THIS IF YOU ARE READING THE STORY, IT'S  
IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just want you guys to know, that whenever Merlock is  
speaking to Canie and Lupie he's speaking wolf, unless I say otherwise. Oh, and anotherthing. Shaking your head and nodding it are two different things one means 'yes' (nodding) and one means 'no' (shaking).   
Silent*Shadow: In other words Takeshi got lazy and didn't want to write 'nodded their head yes' or 'shook their head no'   
Would you shut up and go do something else?!  
Silent*Shadow: No.  
Ugh! Please R&R~ Takeshi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Flint characters or the name Eboshi(from PrincessMononoke). Nor do I own Lupie, he's Ly's the werewolf's timeshifter. I also credit JackLondon for the name.  
  
Call of the Wild (part3) by: Takeshi  
  
The morning sun cast a warm glow on Merlock's face as it began to seep through the branches of the trees. Merlock slowly opened his eyes. Canie and Lupie had left.   
The blood he was lying in had dried and now Merlock had dry blood all over his skin. His arm still hurt too. Merlock rubbed his arm, and suddenly noticed the yellow fabric that had been wrapped tightly around it. "Sara" he thought.   
Merlock sat up on his haunches and looked around. He could smell Sara, and Bindi. Merlock's stomach growled. Judging by the pile of deer remains near the cave Merlock guessed Canie and Lupie had already eaten and gone off the find something to do. So Merlock walked off(on all fours kinda like Tarzan or maybe spider man) to look for a mink or something.  
Not much longer later Merlock had caught a rabbit and was carrying it (in his mouth)back to the cave. Not being able to see where he was stepping Merlock  
accidentally stepped on a sharp rock. He yelped in pain, and dropped the rabbit on the ground. Merlock looked at the gash in his hand. It was a good three inches long, and bleeding badly. Merlock licked up as most of the blood as he could. Then, picked up the rabbit, and limped back to the cave.  
Merlock finished eating as much of the rabbit as he could, then he cut the  
remainder into thin strips with the dagger he had made, and laid them out on a rock, to dry, and eat later. And then Merlock laid down on his back and closed his eyes. The cut was still bleeding and it was hot and throbbing. Suddenly, he felt a warm wet tongue passing over the wound. Merlock opened his eyes. Canie was sitting there licking his cut. She stopped and looked up at him.  
"Feeling any better?" she asked him. Merlock ran his hand over the bandage Sara had made.  
"Yeah," he said.  
"Sara and Bindi have been here."  
"I know, I can smell them." Merlock sat up.  
"Are you going to go with them....if they want you to that is?" Merlock leaned his head on Canie, sinking into her thick fur, and sighed.  
"I don't know.... I don't know if I can go back to that kind of life....but life now ain't so hot either.........I just wish I could do both."  
"Well, you can't."  
"Canie, what do you think I should do?"  
"I think you should do what your heart tells you," she started walking off toward the waterfall. "You should get some rest, you look kind of pale. I'm going to see if I canfind that crazy big brother of mine, Lupie. Who knows where he's gotten himself." Canie walked into the trees and quickly disappeared.  
  
Tony and Flint woke up at about noon. Toki had already left to the market to buy the days supplies.  
"Tony, I can't find Bindi!" Flint cried.  
"I can't find Sara either," Tony said.  
"Where could they be?"  
"Wait, I have and idea," Tony ran up the stairs onto the porch, where he found Sara and Bindi sleeping on two chairs. Tony saw that Sara's shirt was ripped and she had some blood smeared on it. He ran over to her and started shaking her. "Sara! Sara wake up!" Sara opened her eyes sleepily.  
"What? What is it Tony?"  
"Are you okay?!"  
"Yeah, I'm fine why do you ask?"  
"Your shirt, it's ripped and has blood on it."  
"Huh? What? Oh yeah. Eheheh... (sweat drop)"  
"What were you doing out here?" Sara got up and walked over to the edge of the porch and looked out in to the forest.  
"I saw him."  
"Saw who?" Sara looked back at the forest, than said a poem in a very Bilbo Baggins way (If ya don't know who he is ask in your review and gimmer yer e-mail)   
"In the moon light I felt your heart. Quiver like a bow-string's pulse. In the  
moon's pale light, you looked at me. Nobody knows you heart. When the sun has gone I see you. Beautiful and haunting but cold. Like the blade of a knife so sharp, so sweet. Nobody knows your heart. All of your sorrow, grief, and pain locked away in the forests of the night. Your secret heart, belongs to the world. Of those that sigh in the dark. Of those that cry in the dark."  
"Wow, neat poem. But you still didn't tell me who you saw."  
"Don't you get it Tony? I saw Merlock."  
"What?! Merlock?! You can't be serious." Sara nodded.  
"And I'm going back this afternoon too."  
"Why?! You heard what Toki said, he'd sooner rip your head off than want to be friends again."  
"Well, I don't believe what TOKI said. I'm going back to that cave and your coming with me." Sara grabbed his wrist and pulled him down stairs. Flint and Bindi quickly trailed behind.  
Sara grabbed a back-pack and filled it with water bottles that they had brought from home ( they had refilled them) a few granola bars, that had been left over from the trip there, and a few bandaging supplies in case she got a chance to rewrap Merlock's arm. Tony didn't bother to pack anything, he just put on a baseball cap and was ready to head out the door. Sara quickly wrote a note to Toki telling her they went for a walk. Then, the group was out the door.  
  
Several hours later Sara, Tony, Flint, and Bindi, approached the clearing near the cave. They could see Merlock laying on a rock, on top of the cave, sleeping in the sun. But hearing them coming Merlock quickly opened his eyes, got up and looked around. He noticed the group crouching in the bushes. Merlock started to hiss at them, bearing his two sharp pearly white teeth. Sara stepped slowly forward, then kneeled down to show that she meant to pose no threat. Seeing that Merlock wasn't getting any angrier Tony and Flint did the same. But at the sight of Tony and Flint Merlock started to growl  
loudly.  
"Come 'ere," Sara said extending her hand, "We're not going to hurt you."  
to be continued.......  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I really wanted to get this out A.S.A.P because of the long interval between the last part and my computer crashing, and it's all just been a big holy mess! So please bere with me. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to say that for one, I don't own Bilbo Baggins (If ya don't know who he is ask in review and gimme yer e-mail) he's J. R.R. Tolkien's character. Nor do I own that lovely poem Sara said. That's from Princess Mononoke, but I didn't want to put it in the disclaimer and ruin it. ^_~ Please review ~ Takeshi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Bringing Him Home

AN: School has started...  
Silent*Shadow: POOPY!!  
Yeah... shut-up. Anyway so I won't be able to post as much as I want. Please R&R~ Takeshi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Flint characters or the name Eboshi(from PrincessMononoke). Nor do I own Lupie, he's Ly's the werewolf's timeshifter. I also credit Jack London for the name.  
  
Call of the Wild (part4) by: Takeshi  
Merlock climbed down the rock toward Sara, but keeping a close eye on Tony and Flint. As he got closer Sara noticed the blood on Merlock's hand.  
"Aww, did you hurt your hand?" she asked him. "Lemme look at it." Merlock sat down in front of Sara, and was about to give her his hand so she could look at it, when Tony grabbed it.  
"Lemme see!" Tony yelled. Merlock hissed at him and started wiggling all over trying to free his hand. "Hold still damn it!" Merlock continued to try to get away. But Tony's grip was to strong. So, Merlock bit him. "Why you little!" Tony pulled his hand away and Merlock ran over to Sara and hid behind her.  
"Tony, you have to be gentle," Sara told Tony," He's scared." Sara carefully took Merlock's hand in hers and looked at his palm. "Aww, you poor thing," Sara said. Merlock cocked his head. Sara reached into her backpack and pulled out a water one of the water bottles and the bandaging stuff. She carefully washed out Merlock's wound and wrapped it up. Sara finshed off with a quick kiss on Merlock's palm and he scampered off, back to his rock. He sat there looking curiously at the contraption she had put on his hand.  
Sara pulled another water bottle out of her pack and started drinking it. Merlock looked curiously at it, and almosy fell off the rock trying to get a better look. Sara giggled.  
"You want some?" she asked. Merlock cautiously crept down the rock. Sara handed the bottle to him. Merlock quickly snatched it up and started sucking on it like Sara had been doing, but failed in getting any water. Tony took off his hat and straightned his hair. Merlock hobbled over and looked at the hat intently. "I think he remembers you, Tony," Sara said.  
"Yeah, I guess he does," Tony said, not so sure. In one swift movment Merlock snatched the hat off Tony's head and put it on his own (backwards) "Hey! Give that back!" but Tony was too slow. Merlock had already run back on top of the rock. He toppled over laughing. Sara chuckled. Tony mumbled something under his breath, but Sara couldn't hear.  
  
They spent the rest of the day hiking around the forest, with Merlock as their guide, and reteaching Merlock as much eniglish as possible.  
  
As the sun started to set the group returned to the cave. They all sat down to rest for a few minutes before Sara, Tony, Flint, and Bindi headed back to Eboshi. Merlock curled up in Sara's lap and fell asleep. Sara ran her fingers through his dirty, lavender hair. His forehead was unusually hot. Sara put her hand to her own forehead to compare. Merlock definately had a fever.   
"You guys," she said worriedly to Flint and Tony, " I think Merlock is sick."  
"Huh? What do ya mean Sara?" Tony asked very confused.  
"Yeah, he was just fine a minute ago," Flint added.  
"He's got a fever. Flint I need you to help me carry him."  
"Where are we taking Merlock?" Flint questioned.   
"Back to Eboshi, where else."  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Tony protested," I think you're forgetting one little detail....THE PEOPLE OF EBOSHI HATE HIS GUTS!"  
"I don't care!" Sara screamed back," He need us!" Tony shook his head.  
"Okay, but I don't think thsi is gonna work."  
They walked down the mountain, and stopped at the gate just as it closed for the day.  
"Aw, now we'll never get in." Tony moaned.  
"Don't be so sure," a mysterious voice said, coming from nowhere. They turned around. It was Canie. "It figures you humans would give up so easily. Come on, I know an easier way in the city."  
Canie led them down the side of the wall, to where Sara and Bindi had escaped the night before.  
"How are we supposed to get way up there?" Flint asked. Canie shook her head.  
"You humans are so stupid." She turned to Flint," Give me him," Flint handed her Merlock, and she held him gently between her teeth, then quickly scaled the gaint wooden wall, and set Merlock down on Toki's porch.  
Canie carried everyone else up suite. Then leaped down onto the ground.  
"Take care of him!" She shouted as she ran into the deep forest.  
to be continued.......  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Sorry this was so short, but I got major writter's block. Hopefull it will be cured soon. Untill then it could take me a while to write the next part. Please review ~ Takeshi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Caught

AN: This is going to be a summary of this chapter because I haven't posted for a while and this chapter just wasn't going anywhere. Please R&R~ Takeshi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Flint characters or the name Eboshi(from Princess Mononoke). Nor do I own Lupie, he's Ly's the werewolf's timeshifter. I also credit Jack London for the name.  
  
Call of the Wild (part5)Caught by: Takeshi Sara, Flint and Tony are able to convince Toki to letting Merlock stay with them until he's well again. Petra Fina, who has escaped from prison, learns that Merlock is at Toki's house. She tells the rest of Eboshi and they send an angry mob to capture him. to be continued....... &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Remeber this is just a summarry because of me not posting for forever, and Fanfiction.net having problems, and it's all just a big mess. I might not update for a long time (like around Christmas time) but, let's hope it doesn't come to that. I'm trying to finish this up. Please review ~ Takeshi 


	6. Uh...(can't come up with a good name rig...

AN: Sorry I haven't posted for a while, but I've been busy with school and stuff, plus I had major writer's block. I couldn't come up with any reason to write. Please R&R~ Takeshi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Flint characters or the name Eboshi(from Princess Mononoke). Nor do I own Lupie, he's Ly the werewolf's timeshifter. I also credit Jack London for the name.  
  
Call of the Wild (part6): Takeshi  
Merlock lay quietly in the small room Toki had given him, staring at the cobwebs on the celling. He had still been half asleep, when Sara had told him she though she heard someone at the door, and left to find out what it was. That had only been a minute ago, but it seemed like days had gone by. Merlock's injured hand was throbbing, even though Sara had done an excellent job mending it and was slowly begining to heal.  
There was a crash outside the room. Merlock's gaze jolted toward the door. He climbed off the bed and hobbled over to it. Merlock wrinkled his nose. Something strange was in the air, he could smell it. He cautiously peered through the crack in the door. There were men in the house. They seemed to bit struggling with something, then Merlock saw Sara. They were trying to take her away.  
Sara saw Merlock peeking through the door. She tried to signal for him to run, but that only got her captors attention. They noticed Merlock and slowly advandced toward him. Merlock backed into the room. The men through open the door. Merlock was trapped, he tried hissing to scare them off but it did nothing.  
"Merlock run!" Sara screamed. Merlock tried to run past them men, but there were too many of them and they quickly snatched up Merlock and knocked him out. They finished tieing up Sara then they dragged both of their prisoners out.  
to be continued.......  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Okay to put it lightly the chapter sucked, but I wanted you guys to know I hadn't given up on this fic YET. I know it's really short but I think that the rest should go in the next chapter (there's only one or two chapters left, depending on how much I put in the next one.) Please review ~ Takeshi 


End file.
